


Stir [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “No sabes de qué estás hablando, Stiles.”“Tal vez no. No es como que tenga un licántropo o una novia. Pero conozco a Scott y confío en su juicio; a menos que sea sobre películas o lavar camisetas, y créeme, aprendí sobre la última de la peor manera.”“¿Quieres tener novia?” pregunta Derek abruptamente y Stiles está convencido de que se acaba de convertir en la conversación más extraña de su vida.“¿Qu-? ¿Te estás ofreciendo?”





	Stir [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402867) by Spiny. 



> ¿No les pasa que abandonan ciertas cosas porque sí, y de repente las recuerdan y sienten la necesidad de volver? Bueno, algo así me pasó cuando encontré esta historia. Hace tiempo no leía/veía/seguía nada Sterek y de repente ya estoy buscando fics en inglés y vídeos en YouTube, odiando a Jeff por no darnos el shipp canon y traduciendo algo de hace 7 años o así. Completamente lógico.
> 
> Como sea, intenté contactarme con la/el autor pero, como fue hace tanto tiempo, no ha sido posible; así que me tomé la libertad de traducirla y postearla. Todos los créditos a su creador (y si, por alguna razón, aparece el dueño y no quiere que esté traducida, la borraré de inmediato).
> 
> Espero les guste y recuerden algo de los viejos y bellos tiempos~

 

El lunes toca a la puerta con una tormenta. Stiles maneja a la escuela con cuidado, mirando a través del parabrisas y temblando porque la calefacción está rota y su papá no ha tenido tiempo de arreglarla. Durante todo el día puede sentir el frío en la punta de sus dedos al ir de una clase lúgubre a otra, donde el zumbido de la voz del maestro pasa por encima de su cabeza y su pierna se retuerce en sincronía con el gotear del agua en el techo.

Hacen la práctica de Lacrosse en el gimnasio. Las luces parpadean extenuantemente y los hombros de Scott se encorvan ante cada timbre del silbato.

En casa, Stiles se sienta frente a la computadora desde que el clima gris se transforma a una oscuridad constante. Mastica un bolígrafo, un poco de goma de mascar y sus uñas mientras espera a que Scott se conecte, a pesar de ser muy temprano. Durante estos días la noche le pertenece completamente a Allison.

“¿Haciendo tu tarea?” dice su papá asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

“Ya me conoces,” responde Stiles, cerrando todas las páginas diferente-a-sus-deberes. “Amo la tarea. ¿Vas a salir?”

“Turno de noche. Queda algo de pastel de carne y antes fui por pan fresco.”

“Genial, gracias,” dice Stiles, pensando en cómo su papá tendrá que conducir sobre con los caminos resbaladizos. “Hey, ten cuidado.”

“Lo haré, y no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde. Hay escuela mañana.”

“Hay escuela todos los días,” suspira en respuesta. Su papá sonríe con cansancio y se dirige hacia las escaleras, y Stiles escucha la puerta frontal cerrarse junto al motor del auto encenderse.

 

La noche del miércoles Allison está ocupada, así que Stiles puede pasar tiempo con Scott, lo que es asombroso. Compran hamburguesas y argumentan sobre películas (Stiles lo considera una victoria moral ya que se ha visto el doble de clásicos de Hollywood a comparación de Scott), y una vez que el bosque se ha tornado completamente oscuro, como de película de terror, deciden visitar a Derek.

“¿Es una buena idea?” pregunta Stiles, yendo demasiado rápido en medio de los árboles.

“¿Estás conduciendo como un maniático o visitando a un hombre lobo alfa homicida en medio de la noche?” responde Scott.

“ _Amigo,_ ” dice el otro, pero no se detiene ni da la vuelta.

La casa Hale se cierne silenciosamente frente a ellos cuando llegan. No hay luces, por supuesto, y no hay sonidos más allá de los arboles goteando y el ulular distante de un búho. Stiles se coloca la capucha de su chaqueta y se pasea por los bordes de las ruinas, el barro chapoteándole en las suelas, pero Derek no aparece.

“No hay auto,” señala Stiles. “¿A dónde iría yo si fuera un hombre lobo melancólico con una necesidad patológica por usar negro? … ¿Bar de motociclistas? ¿Club de poesía? Hey, ¿Beacon Hills tiene algún club con fetiches de cuero?”

Scott le da una mirada.

“Buscaré dentro,” dice él. “Espera aquí.”

“Oh, por Dios,” gime Stiles. “¡Y ahí vamos otra vez con el _espera aquí_!”

Scott solo encoge un hombro y entra en la casa, la luz de su linterna despareciendo por la puerta. Sin él todo parece más oscuro, menos aventurero; el bosque simula extenderse sin límites. Stiles se sienta en el auto, tamborileando los dedos y pasándoselos por el cabello corto. Las luces de Jeep caen sobre el lugar donde desenterraron a Laura Hale. Con los rayos, la lluvia parece luciérnagas de vez en cuando.

“¿Crees que la enterró allí?” pregunta Stiles en el camino de vuelta.

“¿A quién?”

“A su hermana, la hermana de Derek. Después de limpiar su nombre. ¿Crees que la volvió a enterrar ahí?”

Scott responde, “Supongo,” como si no entendiera qué quiere lograr Stiles con la conversación, y él cambia de tema.

A lo que re refiere es que debió de ser horrible hacerlo, pero no sabe cómo decirlo sin sonar como que le importa.

 

Stiles está soñando con Lacrosse cuando se despierta en medio de la noche.

“Oh, bueno,” dice, aun atrapado en los vestigios del sueño. “El entrenador estará feliz.”

“¿Sobre qué?” responde la oscuridad y Stiles se sienta de un salto en la cama.

“Santo Dios,” dice tan pronto como encuentra el switch de su lámpara de mesa. Por alguna razón es completamente tranquilizador, al igual que sorpresivo, que la voz le pertenezca a Derek Hale; pero el adjetivo espeluznante sigue ganando.

“Amigo, es la una de la mañana. ¿No puedes aterrarme a una hora decente? ¿Tal vez luego del almuerzo?”

Al parecer a Derek no le importa su discurso y se sienta en una silla, mirándolo a través de la habitación.

“En serio,” dice Stiles.

“Estuviste en mi casa,” responde Derek.

“Bueno, sí. Scott quería hablarte sobre Jackson y cosas de naturaleza lobuna. Tal vez deberías ir a preguntarle.”

“Tal vez,” dice él.

Stiles espera algo más, que se mueva o hable o lo amenace (lo que al menos sería familiar), pero Derek solo sigue sentado en la silla.

“Bueno, ahora estoy despierto,” suspira Stiles y se recuesta contra la pared. Desearía haber guardado un poco de las papas fritas de la cena, y divaga un poco intentando recordar el sueño de hace un momento (¿Lydia también estaba?), parpadeando con los ojos pesados hasta que escucha la silla crujir.

“Así que no eres un sueño,” murmura, mirando a Derek. Hay una suave quietud en el cuarto y siente la somnolencia volver a escabullirse en sus extremidades. “¿Te mojaste?” recuerda preguntar. Estuvo pensando en ello antes. “¿Ya que no tienes techo?”

“No,” dice Derek.

“Oh.”

“Hay unas celdas debajo de la casa,” añade él. “Están secas.”

“Suena bien. En las próximas vacaciones le voy a pedir a mi papá que nos reserve algunas.”

“Intenten con las acolchadas,” dice Derek, y Stiles entrecierra los ojos cansados hacia él.

“¿Acabas de hacer un chiste? Alerten a la prensa: Derek el humorista se presenta a las once.”

Derek frunce el ceño. Se ve algo joven en la penumbra. Para nada como es en verdad.

“¿Son las mismas celdas donde La Loca Tía Kate te ató?” pregunta Stiles después de un tiempo. “Allison le contó a Scott.”

“No necesitas creer todo lo que dice un Argent,” responde Derek y algo se retuerce en el estómago de Stiles, porque no es exactamente _joven_ como luce Derek. Es humano.

“Hey,” dice Stiles, “si no quieres quedarte ahí, puedes hacerlo aquí alguna vez. De hecho, tenemos una tercera habitación, así que. Bueno, está llena de cajas, pero…bueno, ya que no eres un asesino prófugo y todo eso, tal vez papá esté de acuerdo con eso. Tal vez. Es posible.”

Derek lo mira y finalmente se coloca de pie, cruza la habitación. “Vuelve a dormir, Stiles,” dice, y se desliza con facilidad por la ventana.

 

En la noche del viernes, Allison y Scott son invitados a una fiesta, así que Stiles se invita a sí mismo por inercia, o mejor, sabe que invitándose solo es la única forma en la que conseguirá ir, y es lo único que importa. Se mueve torpemente al ritmo de música que no conoce, bebe cervezas horribles, asquerosas, pero increíbles, y lanza un montón de pulgares hacia arriba en dirección a Scott (en una de esas veces, Allison le devuelve el pulgar, lo que significa que tiene una puntería terrible o Allison es increíble). Lydia no está pero Jackson sí, bailando con alguna chica que, con suerte, no intentará tragarse después. Pero considerando todo es una buena fiesta. Stiles vuelve a casa con una sonrisa.

Está en su cama pensando en Lydia cuando llega Derek, apareciendo por la puerta como lo haría una persona normal. Él y Stiles se miran el uno al otro por un segundo y luego Derek se está quitando la chaqueta de cuero y doblándola como una almohada, acostándose al otro lado de su cama.

Stiles se gira para mirarlo. El movimiento lo hace sentir enfermo y Derek está de espaldas a él.

“Okey, noches, Derek,” alzando una mano en algo parecido a una ola, tan solo para recordar quitarse la corbata antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Stiles se despierta el sábado con la cabeza palpitándole y cero interés en comportarse como un ser humano productivo. Se queda en la cama cálida y escucha los sonidos del tráfico tardío en una carretera húmeda mientras empujan su rostro contra las sabanas de algodón hasta que casi se cree que está dormido de nuevo.

Al medio día su papá está gritando desde la parte inferior de las escaleras que el almuerzo está servido y Stiles decide que las necesidades de su estómago (y vejiga) superan a las de su mente de permanecer inconsciente, así que se arrastra fuera de la cama sin mirar hacia el espacio vacío al otro lado. Está dispuesto a apostar dinero que no tiene a que Derek se fue con la salida del sol, como si fuera el día después de acostarte con alguien a quien no conoces.

De hecho, es gracioso. Stiles espera que Derek aparezca de nuevo para poder reírse de él como es debido, pero la lluvia está disminuyendo y la tarde del sábado se abre con un cielo pálido, así que no hay razón para que Derek vaya. Stiles le mensajea bromas estúpidas a Scott y come chips en el asiento de la ventana; fuera todo luce limpio y nuevo.

 

“¿Hablaste con Derek?” pregunta Stiles, escondiéndose detrás de su cuaderno de química como si pudiera ocultarlo de la vista del profesor. Obviamente Scott es una terrible influencia.

“¿Huh? No,” dice él, “¿Qué? ¿Crees que debería llamarlo?”

“¿No pasó a verte durante la semana?”

“¿Debió hacerlo?”

“No,” dice Stiles con consideración. “Bueno, sí, _debió_ hacerlo. Pero tengo una teoría bastante prometedora de que Derek realmente vive en la Tierra de los Opuestos, lo que lo obliga a hacer siempre _lo opuesto_ a lo que _debería_ estar haciendo, algo que responde tu pregunta con un no.”

“Demasiado Adderall,” susurra Scott, sus ojos oscuros riéndose de él.

Stiles concuerda. Aunque sí cree que es una teoría brillante.

 

“Tengo una teoría,” dice, en parte porque su boca lo mete en problemas cada que es posible y en parte porque Derek lo tiene acorralado contra la pared y _se está volviendo loco_.

“Teoría,” repite Derek, dudoso.

“Es una buena. Tal vez del tipo primaria básica. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

Derek lo encierra un poco más. Stiles nunca ha sido bueno con el lenguaje corporal y no está seguro de si eso significa un ‘sí, disfruto las preguntas,’ pero seguirá hablando de todos modos.

“¿Alguna vez sientes la necesidad de hacer _lo opuesto_ a lo que…?”

“Stiles.”

“¿Hm?”

“¿En verdad eres así de estúpido?”

“Eso, probablemente, depende de tu definición de estúpido.”

Derek deja salir un suspiro frustrado y retrocede. Camina hacia su escritorio y ojea inquieto algunos de los papeles que descansan allí.

“Scott parece ir en serio con la chica Argent,” dice después de un momento.

“Si por serio te refieres a asquerosamente atontado, entonces sí. Lo está.”

“Los hombres lobo y cazadores no se mezclan.”

“Al parecer lo hacen en este caso.”

“En ningún caso. No se puede confiar en los cazadores, sin importar quiénes sean.”

“Y el césped es verde y el Papa tiene un carro increíble, etcétera. Mira, estoy bastante seguro de que a Allison no le importa todo el asunto de los hombres lobo. Lo sabe y aun así se pega a sus labios ante cualquier oportunidad.”

“No sabes de qué estás hablando, Stiles.”

“Tal vez no. No es como que tenga un licántropo _o_ una novia. Pero conozco a Scott y confió en su juicio; a menos que sea sobre películas o lavar camisetas, y créeme, aprendí sobre última de la peor manera.”

“¿Quieres tener novia?” pregunta Derek abruptamente y Stiles está convencido de que se acaba de convertir en la conversación más extraña de su vida.

“¿Qu-? ¿Te estás ofreciendo?” bromea, pero se encoge de inmediato. “Fue un chiste. Uno muy, muy malo. Terrible.”

Derek cierra un libro, le da la vuelta y lo abre una vez más.

“¿Prefieres una novia?” dice de nuevo.

“¿A… estar soltero?” se aventura Stiles.

“Olvídalo,” jadea Derek. “Dile a Scott que estoy vigilando a Jackson.”

“¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?” es una pregunta honesta; Stiles no lo sabe, pero Derek ya está fuera de la habitación, dejándolo con una expresión de _¿qué demonios?_ cuando lo nota.

“Criado por lobos,” se recuerda. “Literalmente, criado por lobos.”

 

Stiles llama a Scott y dice, “Okey, tenemos un problema con Derek.”

El otro responde, “Siempre tenemos un problema con Derek.”

“Sí, pero esta vez es un problema bastante extraño, y por nosotros me refiero a mí.”

“Okey.”

“Okey,” dice Stiles vigorosamente. “Solo lo diré. Creo que le gusto a Derek.”

Scott se ríe de él porque es un amigo terrible. “¿Qué?”

“¡Lo sé! Pero he pensado en ello y todo tiene sentido. ¡Sigue volviendo! Y _no_ me amenaza, ¡y amenazar personas es lo suyo! Prácticamente es como saluda. Oye, ¿crees que podrías sentir algo si fueras a verlo?”

“No puedo saber lo que está sintiendo.”

“Bueno, ¿podrías _preguntarle_?”

“Quieres que vaya a preguntarle a Derek Hale si le gustas,” dice Scott sin sonar impresionado.

“ _Sí._ ”

“Stiles, ¿estás loco?”

“Probablemente. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor, mejor amigo desde siempre.”

“¡Dios, bien! Cállate. Este es el peor plan del mundo. Si me mata, te culparé a ti.”

“Ese es mi chico,” dice Stiles.

No vuelven a hablar sobre ello hasta que se encuentran en la escuela. Scott lo ve en su casillero y luego de desviarse un segundo sobre el tema Allison (increíble, maravillosa, increíble, como sea), Scott dice, “Y luego de irme fui a ver a Derek.”

Stiles escupe el esfero de su boca. “¿Qué, en serio? ¿Le preguntaste? ¿Es una cosa de lobos? Oh, Dios, ¿quiere morderme?”

“No le pregunté. Lo intenté pero, amigo, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué tan estúpido suena? Empecé a hablar de cómo es que iba a verte luego y, no lo sé, creo que pude olerlo en él.”

“Oh, mi Dios,” dice Stiles con horror. “¿ _Sed de sangre_?”

“No, idiota. Pero definitivamente estaba exhalando una vibra extraña.”

“Una vibra extraña; ¿qué? ¿Eso es todo?”

“¿Sí?”

Stiles cierra su casillero. “Eso no tiene sentido.”

“Bueno, no podría decirlo por seguro.”

“¡Bueno, necesito estar seguro!”

“¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas tú mismo ya que estás tan interesado?”

Una parte de Stiles capta el hecho de que Scott no ha estado tan incómodo desde aquella vez que tropezó y chocó accidentalmente con el entrenador Finstock. El resto de él está agitándose incoherentemente ante la sugerencia de que Derek podría quererlo con propósitos bestialmente perversos.

“Ha,” dice Stiles. “Ha ha. Gracioso. Eres muy gracioso, Scott.”

“Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso, amigo. Tal vez es algo de hombres lobo. Feromonas o lo que sea.”

“Oh, esto no puede ser bueno.”

“No es tan malo. Solo dale la idea de que te gustan las chicas. No debería ser tan difícil, has estado detrás de Lydia durante diez años.”

“Y lo gracioso solo sigue llegando.”

Scott se baja las mangas. “Como sea, vamos, llegaremos tarde.”

Tienen economía. Stiles intenta no inquietarse demasiado, de alguna manera tiene que contener las mil y un cosas que necesita decirle a Scott en ese mismo instante, porque Finstock se ha caído en el barranco de la ira y se ha pasado toda la clase despotricando sobre la importancia de prestar atención o algo similar. Cuando suena la campana, Stiles se levanta, agarra a Scott y se apresura a los vestuarios para demandar más información sobre el tema de ‘Feromonas o lo que sea’ mientras se alistan para la práctica.

Fuera, en el campo de juego, todo está iluminado. El sol se atraviesa en sus ojos, dorado y brillante, y a pesar de lo ridículo que es todo, Stiles se da unos minutos para pensar que, tal vez, le guste a alguien.

 

“Así que, Derek,” dice Stiles, “Solo quería decir que, aunque estoy completamente halagado, los hombres lobo… no son mucho lo mío. Las mujeres lobo, por otro lado…”

El Derek Imaginario es casi tan obstinado como el Derek real, y no responde.

“Yo, Derek. ¿Conoces a Lydia Martin? Ugh, seguro, Stiles, preséntale un chico sexy con un auto genial a Lydia. Buena idea.”

Hace más frío en el bosque y una tenue neblina se asienta en el suelo. Stiles observa la casa Hale y se pregunta si necesita tomar alguna clase para corregir decisiones. Sin embargo, no cree que haya nadie calificado para dar esa clase, así que tal vez no.

Ha visto a Allison lidiar con chicos que la han invitado a salir. Ella sonríe y dice: ‘Gracias, pero tengo novio,’ y parece bastante genial la forma en que lo hace. Mejor al método de Lydia, donde usa una completa y total humillación pretendiendo que él no existe. El problema es que Derek no le ha pedido salir.  No ha dicho nada, técnicamente. Y Stiles no sabe por qué sintió la necesidad de manejar todo el camino hasta aquí en noche de escuela solo para decir: ‘Gracias, no gracias.’

Se sienta allí por otra media hora antes de abrir la puerta del jeep y dirigirse hacia la casa.

“Ou,” dice silencioso, mirando apropiadamente el interior. Vaga por la que debió ser la sala de estar y se queda mirando las huellas de polvo y tierra en el suelo hasta que se da cuenta de que no está solo.

“Acogedor,” dice estúpidamente, girándose para encontrar a Derek en la puerta. “¿En serio vives aquí?”

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles?”

“Nada. Ósea, solo vine a… decir hola. Hola.”

Derek se queda mirándolo por un momento. “¿No más preguntas estúpidas?”

“Estarías sorprendido,” responde Stiles, “sobre cuántas preguntas estúpidas tengo ahora.”

Derek resopla. Luego mira la pared del fondo y dice, “Iba a cenar algo.”

“Okey,” dice Stiles. “Sí, igual tengo que irme, así que…”

“¿Ya comiste?”

“Uh. No. No.”

“Voy por pizza,” continua Derek.

“Buena elección, amigo. Increíble. Muy buena.”

Derek lo mira un poco más. “Puedes venir si te callas y no haces preguntas estúpidas.”

Stiles quiere decir: ‘no, gracias,’ pero lo que sale de su boca es, “¿Qué tal si prometo no cambiar la estación de radio?”

“Bien,” murmura Derek y espera en la puerta, expectante, hasta que Stiles deja de mirarlo y lo alcanza.

 

Le envía un mensaje a Scott. _No puedo hablar ahora,_ escribe a pesar de que Scott no ha intentado contactarlo. _Accidentalmente estoy en una cita con Derek._

Media hora después envía: _Solo está sentado ahí, mirándome. AYUDA._

Y luego, _Creo que le acaba de gruñir a la mesera. ¿Estás con Allison? ¿Qué pasa si intenta comerme?_

 _Te estoy despidiendo como mi amigo, McCall,_ escribe cuando Derek lo acompaña de vuelta a su jeep. _Aunque, por suerte para ti, DH es un perfecto (y extraño) caballero. Danny será mi nuevo mejor amigo, ya que, al parecer, ambos salimos con chicos._

Y desde casa, una vez confinado en la privacidad de su habitación y cuestionando las decisiones de su vida: _Gracias por la pizza. Stiles._

 

Si asumió que Derek aparecería con más frecuencia por su casa después de eso, estaba equivocado. El tipo no se aparece espeluznantemente por su habitación o en el campo de Lacrosse, y Stiles se pregunta si tal vez fue una mala cita. ¿Pero cómo puede ser una mala cita el ir por pizza? Comes y hablas y es _pizza._

Durante el almuerzo se atraganta con papas fritas mientras intenta hablar con Danny y observar a Lydia organizar sus notas. La cafetería está llena de ruido, un zumbido de voces de estudiantes y luces fluorescentes. Más tarde, Stiles irá a casa, verá la clásica maratón de Star Trek y dejará todo el asunto de Derek Hale completamente olvidado.

“¿Entonces ustedes no llaman después de las citas o qué?” le pregunta a Danny. “¿Es cosa de chicos? ¿Quién debería llamar? Hablando hipotéticamente.”

Danny frunce el ceño y Allison se inclina hacia adelante, diciendo: “¿Mi opinión personal? Si quieres llamar, llama. Si no, entonces no lo hagas.”

Stiles puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose. “Oh, genial. Sí, solo preguntaba por un amigo.”

“¿Tu amigo se llama Biles?” interviene Danny.

Allison patea a Stiles bajo la mesa. “¡Oh, lo siento!” chilla. “¡Era para Danny!”

En clase de inglés, Stiles saca su teléfono y escribe: _¿Lo de la pizza fue algo de una sola vez?_

Está en casa, admirando el vestido de Uhura, cuando su teléfono suena.

_No puedo verte hasta después de la luna llena._

“Okey, eso no es nada aterrador nivel Crepúsculo.”

 _¿Por qué soy irresistible, verdad?_ Escribe de vuelta. El capitán Kirk está peleando con una lagartija gigante en pantalla con lo que parece ser una pieza de bamboo. Si no es porque el capitán Janeway es super cool, Kirk sería su favorito.

 _No,_ responde Derek.

_No más romance, amigo. Me estoy sonrojando._

_Cállate, Stiles._

Increíblemente, el capitán Kirk es transportado a la nave en una sola pieza. Stiles guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo, se pasa la mano por la cabeza y no puede evitar sonreírle a la pantalla.

 

Pasa la luna llena haciendo tarea. Scott ya está cubierto y su papá está en el piso de abajo viendo algún juego de baseball. Stiles se abre paso por dos ensayos y un montón de problemas matemáticos bien resueltos. Hace el baile de la victoria, se da una ducha y se queda dormido escuchando los gritos de las multitudes desde el piso inferior.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek Hale está en su habitación.  

 

Stiles está en los bordes de la inconsciencia. La luz de la mañana entra a raudales en su cuarto y el único sonido es el de su propia respiración constante. Mira con ojos entre cerrados cómo Derek coloca una rodilla al borde de su cama y comienza a arrastrarse hacia él.

“Algunos dicen buenos días,” murmura Stiles contra la mejilla áspera del otro y Derek junta sus narices,  respira contra sus labios y dice, “Te necesito,” en voz baja.

Stiles se arquea contra el cálido peso encima de él. Desliza una mano por el cuello de Derek hacia la espesura oscura de su cabello, agarrando un puñado de hebras entre sus dedos mientras sus bocas se rozan y se juntan en un beso. El primer beso de Stiles. Viene naturalmente, así como el segundo y el tercero, hasta que se está aferrando con fuerza a los hombros de Derek.

No es parecido a nada de lo que se imaginó. Es exactamente lo que quiere. Derek se deshace de las mantas y se sienta contra él, balanceando sus caderas y presionando muy de cerca. Hay algo salvaje en sus movimientos. A su alrededor, la casa está en silencio y la luz es fuerte. Derek lo besa lentamente y Stiles se estremece, sosteniendo ambos rostros juntos como si fuera algo que necesitara.

 

“¿Entonces, están saliendo?” pregunta Scott el lunes. “¿Saliendo… saliendo?”

“No lo sé, no hablamos sobre eso. Se quedó un rato el fin de semana. Pero todo está bien, ¿cierto? Ósea, él es el Alfa. Y un _chico_ , lo que es, ya sabes, algo nuevo.”

Stiles no cree que sea gay. Le gustan las chicas; bueno, le gusta Lydia. Lydia es la única que le ha gustado, de hecho, y ella está ahí para él cuando sea que el mundo se siente completamente abrumador y necesita de algo (alguien) en que pensar y enfocarse. Ella no sabe al respecto, por supuesto. Aunque está agradecido de que sea eso para él, es como algo natural.

Nada sobre Derek se siente natural. Él es todo músculos sólidos y tensos. Stiles nunca puede adivinar qué está pensando, lo que es poco confortante.

Aun así, el fin de semana, cuando ambos estaban recostados en la cama y el sol estaba ascendiendo lentamente por el suelo, Stiles habló sobre Scott y Allison, y Derek dijo, “Él tiene suerte de tenerte.”

Stiles estuvo tan sorprendido que no respondió. Derek cerró los ojos y continuó, “Eres leal. Y generoso. Si las cosas van mal con Allison, te tiene a ti.”

Un montón de cosas se atiborraron en su cabeza (no fue el primer beso de Derek, eso es obvio), comenzando con _no se puede confiar en los cazadores_ y concluyendo con _Kate Argent._

Por alguna razón, el ver a Derek recostado allí, somnoliento, relajado y angustiosamente humano, solo hizo que Stiles quisiera besarlo más.

“Estoy algo sorprendido con la parte de que se trata de Derek Hale,” dice Scott, “pero, por supuesto, amigo.”

“Okey. Genial.”

“¿Qué hay sobre Lydia?”

“Lydia Martin en una diosa, pero estoy con alguien justo ahora. Tendrás que intentar contener tus celos, McCall.”

Scott lo empuja en el corredor y chocan hombros al entrar a clase.

 

Cuando sale de la escuela, el verano se siente en el ambiente y Derek está esperando allí, vestido de negro y viéndose como recién salido de una película de James Dean. O tal vez de un sitio para adultos. Stiles siente una risa subirle por la garganta y abandona su boca cuando Scott pasa en su bicicleta, silbándoles a ambos.

“No puedo creer que aún no hayas sido arrestado,” dice Stiles, caminando hacia Derek.

“Tú conseguiste que me arrestarán una vez,” responde el otro acompasando sus pasos.

“Bueno, te ves bien con esposas.”

Derek levanta una ceja y se sube a su jeep.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pregunta Stiles con alegría.

“Tú decide.”

Stiles enciende el motor, sale del parqueadero y conduce hacia la tarde azul y brillante.

 


End file.
